Nie rządem Loc Muinne stoi
by Filigranka
Summary: Crack, crack, crack. Tak czysty, że należałoby go po setki złotych za deko sprzedawać. Napisany wspólnie z Haszyszymorą. Tytuł absolutnie nie zwodniczy: mamy obrady, a na obradach, cóż, normy obyczajowe ulegają znacznemu rozluźnieniu.


Crack, crack, crack. Czyściutki. Owszem, z sugerowaną erotyką, ale tylko sugerowaną. I naprawdę, naprawdę: czyściutki crack. Wedle prostego przepisu: wszyscy (w wersji dla rasistów: wszystko) ze wszystkimi (wszystkim).

I oczywiście wyrażenia nieprzystojne (ja naprawdę przed tym ostrzegam w tym fandomie? jakiś duch legalizmu mnie obleciał)

Napisane do spółki z Haszyszymorą.

* * *

**Nie rządem Loc Muinne stało**

* * *

Jaskier dumał. Dumał głęboko i z wielką powagą, bo nad problemem poetyckim. Jak mianowicie zatytułować epicką opowieść o zjeździe w Loc Muinne, zjeździe, na którym, w skutek okrutnych pocisków zawistnego losu, jego akurat zabrakło i podpierać się musiał kulawą, jak zwykle, relacją Geralta?

Bard spojrzał na papier. Papier łypnął na barda. Nawet nie wrogo – to byłby niezły początek, konflikt, z konfliktów największe dzieła się rodzą! – tylko, niestety, całkiem obojętnie, ze złośliwością jedynie rzeczom martwym przyrodzoną.

Jaskier, westchnąwszy, zmusił rękę z piórem do poruszania się. Może natchnienie metodą automatyczną przyjdzie, ostatnio jeden z jego znajomych, Sigi Frądziak, coś mu o podświadomości i nieświadomości opowiadał (opowiadał też o snach i ich pępkach, ale to bard złożył na karb wypitego alkoholu)...

Ręka coś zapisała. Jaskier rzucił okiem. Sceptycznie.

„Chuj, dupa i kamieni kupa" – nie no, nie nadaje się, chociaż prawdziwe. Spróbował znowu.

„Ruja i porubstwo" – lepiej, ale nadal bez błysku, poza tym, przypominało opinię jednego z impotenckich... impertynenckich krytyków jego poezji.

„Nierządem Loc Muinne stoi" – o, o, to jest to właśnie, rozpromienił się Jaskier, piękny rytm, siódemeczka, akurat pod śpiewanie... Jeszcze tylko przerwę się wprowadzi, żeby niby wieloznacznie było...

'

'

W środku wędrówki swojego żywota wiedźmin zagubił drogę w ciemnym mieście. Wzrok miał odległy, czoło nachmurzone, usta zacięte, z całej fizjonomii jego znać było troskę o losy świata, Temerii, druhów i drużek, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Wszystko, co mogło wisieć na włosku, wisiało na włosku. Wszyscy, którzy mogli spacerować po krawędzi brzytwy, nie tylko spacerowali, ale wręcz wycinali na tej krawędzi tęgie hołubce. Nic więc dziwnego, że Biały Wilk, mając głowę obarczoną takimi ciężarami, nie zważał już wcale na to, gdzie go nogi niosą. Idąc bez celu, nie pilnując drogi, sam nie pojmował, jak wyszedł poza granice obozu i zaszedł do komnat temerskich możnych. Hrabiego Maravela, dokładniej rzecz biorąc, osobnika dorównującego kulce masła tak posturą, jak śliskością. Wielmoża ledwie parę godzin temu próbował wiedźmina skaptować, i to w sposób tak oczywisty, że aż obelżywy – jednakże w obecnym stanie ducha wiedźmin jakby mniej gardził kaptowaniem przy pucharku dobrego wina, zwłaszcza, że hrabia słuchaczem był dobrym, rozmówcą uprzejmym, a i zdradzić się mógł słówkiem lub półsłówkiem, byłoby co Roche'owi przekazywać.

Drzwi zastał uchylone, straże odwołane. Od pokojów Maravela już z daleka wiało błogim ciepłem, łagodnym światłem i zapachami luksusowymi. Olejek różany, olejek migdałowy, drzewo sandałowe i…

– Detmold! – palnął Geralt, zatrzymany w progu siłą obrazu.

Czarodziej, nagi, owinięty jeno w pasie boa z piór, bogowie raczą wiedzieć, do czego mu potrzebnym, odpowiedział spokojnym spojrzeniem i wrócił do zagniatania czyichś pulchnych pleców. Albowiem siedział na kimś, smagłym, lśniącym oleiście, również nagim jak święty nilfgaardzki.

– Panie hrabio…

– Wybaczam ci to naruszenie etykiety – oświadczył Maravel, leniwie obracając głowę ku wiedźminowi – i niewłaściwą kolejność pozdrowień, z uwagi na niecodzienne okoliczności.

– Proszę o wybaczenie – wiedźmin skłonił się odruchowo. – Widzę, że przeszkodziłem…

Odpowiedziało mu dystyngowane machnięcie dłonią.

– Jak już zostało powiedziane, wybaczam. – Pod palcami Detmolda zachrzęściło. Hrabia westchnął, opadł z powrotem na poduszki, skąd zresztą natychmiast ugodził Geralta baczniejszym spojrzeniem. Taksującym jakby. Zadowolonym jakby z tego taksowania. – Rozgość się. Wina? Okowity? A może zechcesz się przyłączyć? Powiadam ci, wiedźminie, te ręce są warte fortunę…

Wiedźmin podziękował. Hrabia zapewnił, że to żaden kłopot. Detmold poparł hrabię. Wiedźmin podziękował ponownie, wylewniej, i jął się chyłkiem wycofywać. Hrabia wyraził żal. Wiedźmin podziękował po raz trzeci, przeprosił raz jeszcze i życzył panom dobrej nocy. Panowie zapewnili, że nie ma powodów do przeprosin.

Wiedźmin zatrzasnął drzwi, nim dosięgła go kolejna salwa uprzejmości.

'

'

„To, że w cieplutkich i wygodnych kwaterach czarodziejek zastał nagiutką Shealę de Tarncarville podduszaną jedwabną poduszką przez Filippę w krwistoczerwonej et kusej et haftowanej, et prześwitującej wielce koszuli nocnej, przez lud prosty giezłeczkiem zwanej, a przez uczone magiczki dessous – to spotkanie nawet wiedźmina nie zdziwiło. Gdyby wiedział, że to kwatery czarodziejek są, to właściwie ominąłby je szerokim łukiem, zbyt jednak zadumany nad losami królestw, ważącymi się na zjeździe, był, by na to, gdzie go nogi niosą, baczyć".

— O, przeszkadzam, przepraszam — wyrzucił z siebie niemal odruchowo, drzwi otwierając już z zamiarem odwrócenia wzroku.

Na zamiarze się skończyło, bo gdy pojął, co i kogo widzi, to wzroku odwrócić nie mógł. Nie tak od razu. Nie bez dokładnej oceny stanu zagrożenia, w końcu czarodziejki to zawsze zagrożenie, trzeba zerknąć, czy gdzie amuletów nie mają...

Czar zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Z impetem takim, iż wiedźmina nie tylko odrzuciło, aż rąbnął o starożytną – i stosownie do swej starożytności zrujnowaną – ścianę naprzeciwko, ale i niemal nos postradał. A przynajmniej piękny, orli wygląd tego nosa. Po złamaniu nic by z męskiego uroku owego narządu nie zostało...

— I ciesz się — doleciał umykającego wiedźmina krzyk Filippy; czarodziejka stała w oknie i bardzo delikatnie, dworsko poruszała ustami, więc krzyk, obijający się echem wśród uliczek, musiał być efektem czaru — że mam dzisiaj dobre serce i dobry nastrój, a do ciebie w ogóle pozytywnie usposobiona jestem! Że ci wybaczam, że względu na twoją amnezję, którą traktuję jako rodzaj niepełnosprawności umysłowej! A właśnie, a propos amnezji – mam ci opowiedzieć... przypomnieć, co się stało z takim jednym niziołkiem-poglądaczem, Akteonem, jak raz zajrzał nie w to okno, co trzeba?

Geralt pamiętał. Przyspieszył tedy umykanie.

'

'

Przez obóz Redanii Geralt planował przemknąć cichcem i chyłkiem, bez politycznych zamiarów. W każdym razie do momentu, gdy z królewskiego namiotu doleciała go nazwa „Pontar" i „hołd lenny". Wiedźmin sklął poczucie obowiązku, lojalność, długi wdzięczności i własną zwichniętą neutralność, po czym podkradł się na tyły i przystawił ucho do purpurowej płachty.

– Dwanaście do ośmiu – zabrzmiał młodzieńczy tenor króla Radowida. – Prawy brzeg należy już do Redanii.

– Nie zapędzaj się tak, gówniarzu – zgromił go ochrypły bas, niechybnie należący do Henselta z Kaedwen. – Nie dziel skóry, póki gra nie przesądzona… O, zaraza!

– Dziesięć do dwóch.

Wiedźmin skrzywił się, odsunął z obrzydzeniem. Rozbiory przy grze w kości, doprawdy… A podobno to magowie są zgniłymi dekadentami.

– Czyli korona na stół – dobiegło tymczasem z namiotu.

Geralt zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby władcy zamierzali przehulać własne trony?

– Nie zdjąłem jej do bitwy, to i przed tobą nie zdejmę!

– W takim razie gacie.

Na to nie znalazł logicznego wyjaśnienia. W każdym razie nie takiego, którego mogły dostarczyć same słowa. Wydobył więc z cholewy nóż i wyciął w materii zgrabny otwór, coby nabrać rozeznania.

Kości, jakimi grali królowie Północy, były zaiste królewskie: śnieżnobiałe, zapewne z alabastru czy rogu jednorożca, o krawędziach misternie okutych złotem, oczkach z drogich kamieni, szafirów, szmaragdów, diamentów, toczące się po planszy również obramowanej złotem, malowanej zapewne, kąt nie pozwalał dobrze obejrzeć. Bogactwo obciążało cały stół: światło załamywało się migotliwie w krysztale karafek, srebrze pucharów, mnogości klejnotów zdobiących pierścienie, pasy i zapinki, w perłach i złotej nici, jakimi obszyte były płaszcze, kaftany, nogawice i jedna koszula, ani chybi jedwabna. A pozostawała jeszcze reszta tego dobrobytu, czyli złoty łańcuch (na piersi Radowida), druga koszula (na barkach wyżej wymienionego), ciężka od rubinów korona (na głowie Henselta) i dwie pary batystowych gaci (na tyłkach obu).

Władca Kaedwen siedział, splatając ręce na pokaźnym brzuchu, i przyglądał się planszy z wyrazem ciężkiej zadumy.

– Zdecyduj się wreszcie – zniecierpliwił się Radowid. – Korona albo gacie, wielkiego wyboru nie masz.

– Został mi jeszcze rzut, przymknij się więc i daj mi pomyśleć.

– Nad czym ty chcesz deliberować?

– Zaraza – powtórzył Henselt, tym razem ze śmiechem. – Gracki z ciebie kostera, szczeniaku! Ostatnio do gołego ograł mnie Emhyr, a to już parę lat przeszło!

– Henselt!

– Dobra, dobra…

Geralt nie wytrwał na posterunku dość długo, by przekonać się, co ostatecznie zdjął z siebie Kaedweńczyk. Losy Temerii nie obchodziły go zgoła wcale, a losy Roche'a jednak nie aż do tego stopnia.

'

'

Pod sztandarami Kaedwen, trzeciego już królestwa, z którego siłami przyszło zmierzyć się tej nocy, Geralt zauważył pewną prawidłowość: frekwencja markietanek, magicznych praktykantek i innych niewiast pomiędzy namiotami była wprost proporcjonalna do ilości wojowników tamże. To jakoś rozwiązywało zagadkę pustek w obozie Henselta – niewiasty były nieobecne, żołnierze najpewniej razem z nimi.

Szalona nieodpowiedzialność, jeśli się tak zastanowić, po tych ostatnich próbach skrytobójczych. Ba, wręcz prowokująca, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że zaledwie taras dalej stacjonował...

- NILFGAAARD! – poniosło się wśród nocy.

- Co?

- Gdzie?

- Kurwa!

- Larum grają!

Obozowisko, zaalarmowane, zaczęło wreszcie zdradzać oznaki życia: z namiotów wychynęły głowy, znad i spod wozów wypełzały parki preferencji przeróżnych, teren natychmiast napełnił się bieganiną, czy raczej: podskakiwaniną, albowiem większość towarzystwa podrygiwała, pośpiesznie wciągając pantalony.

Podobnie, zauważył wiedźmin, sprawy się miały na terenie Cesarstwa. Z czarnych namiotów wychylały się już głowy pierwszych ciekawskich.

- ...Kurwa, Zyvik – mruknął tymczasem jakiś zadyszany północny bas. – Zmieniamy hasło. Chłopaków żeśmy poderwali.

'

'

Idzie wiedźmin, idzie, mieczem pobrzdękuje – czy raczej zgrzyta zębami, bo stężenie bezeceństw na metr kwadratowy przekroczyło nawet jego słynną wytrzymałość. Nic tedy dziwnego, że wpadłszy na postać średniego wzrostu, a imponującego wyposażenia – poczuł od razu – odruchowo warknął czy jęknął:

– Nie, nie ma mowy...

– Że nie daje pan rady? – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie postać. – To doskonale dla pana, żeśmy na siebie wpadli, mam tutaj cały zestaw eliksirów i wyciągów na takie dolegliwości! Ceny na każdą kieszeń, moc na każdą potrzebę – zza brzuszyska-pazuchy jął wyciągać kuferek, tłumaczący owo poprzednie imponujące wrażenie – od stosunkowo skromnych, po...

– Nie to miałem na myśli – westchnął ciężko Geralt, po czym, złakniony rozmowy innej niż ta z podtekstami, zahaczył o drugi z tematów, o których dżentelmeni rozmawiać nie powinni. – Interes... znaczy, biznes... znaczy, pieniądze, przychód, dużo dzisiaj zarobicie?

Nawet w mroku można było rozczytać wielkość satysfakcji, która natychmiast wypełniła twarz sprzedawcy.

– Ależ! Ja w tę noc więcej niż przez cały rok zarobię! A potem – głos napełnił się błogością – tuż przed świtem jeszcze zamierzam, mówię panu i słowo kupca daję, przeputać calutki utarg w namiotach markietanek!

'

'

W podcieniach amfiteatru, miejscu do spisków idealnym, hrabia Maravel dokonywał koniecznych korekt w swojej polityce. Zmiany były wielostronne. Po pierwsze, polityka była teraz wewnętrzna, nie zewnętrzna – hrabia zawierał właśnie… strategiczny sojusz… z baronem Kimboltem. Po drugie, to tamten pełnił w owej koalicji rolę dominującą, za nic mając uświęconą tradycją hierarchię arystokracji. Po trzecie, Maravel odrzucił luksus miękkiego łoża na rzecz twardego bruku i zimnych ścian, wyszczerbionych jak ów czas, który je swoim jedynym zębem nadkruszył. Na tym to bruku panowie zawierali jakieś układy bilateralne, których szczegółów wiedźmin, polityką się zawsze brzydzący, znać nie zamierzał.

Zdumiał się za to, że szlachetnie urodzeni do takich akurat locusów skierowali swe kroki. Obaj w końcu mieli komfortowe kwatery, a tutaj chłodem od ziemi oraz ścian wieje, pył brudzi ubrania, kostka brukowa się wbija w plecy, piasek wchodzi pod paznokcie – i w inne miejsca, o których wspominać hadko – trawa, między kocimi łbami przebijająca, w nos drapie, ćmy do błyszczącej białością bielizny lub golizny gnają, niczym do światła… Skrótem ujmując, warunki przy amfiteatrze były niespecjalne.

No, zawszeć jednak lepiej tutaj, pomyślał Geralt, niż na wypchanym jednorożcu – zaraz, skąd mi przyszedł do głowy wypchany jednorożec?

I zdjęło go, niczym cios obuchem w potylicę, wspomnienie („czyściutkie, krystaliczne, jak ta noc nad Loc Muinne, gwiazdami oraz pełnią, oraz namiętnością rozpalona") bólu tudzież wielkich męczarni.

'

'

Do obozu Kaedwen, konkretniej kwater Detmolda, Geralt wrócił już z całkowitą premedytacją. Miał niemal niezbitą pewność, że czarodzieja tam akurat nie będzie, że zajęty jest kursowaniem między kolejnymi politykami, szlachetkami oraz panami do wynajęcia. I oby tylko między nimi, o pozostałych możliwościach wiedźmin wolał nie myśleć.

Same kwatery nadwornego maga ziały za to chłodem i miłą sercu pustką – nawet w żarze namiętności żołnierze nie zamierzali ryzykować spotkania czy to z potworem, czy to czarodziejskim dekoktem o nieustalonych właściwościach, czy to komornikiem, który do końca życia zajmować im będzie pensję na poczet odszkodowania za strącenie jakiegoś fikuśnego a drogiego magicznego akcesorium.

Wiedźmin z ulgą przechadzał się po pokojach, szukając miejsca na odpoczynek, gdy usłyszał pioseneczkę jakąś, głosikiem dziecięcym nuconą.

Obecność dziecka w tej jaskini rozpusty przeraziła Geralta. Wyjął miecz, ten na potwory, i nuże ruszył rezać wielbicieli nierozwiniętych pączków kwiatów.

Ale dziewczynka – Anais, córka Foltesta, odkrył ze zdumieniem wiedźmin – siedziała sama. Za jakąś tanią, prostą barierą mocy, którą wiedźmin przegnałby jednym energiczniejszym machnięciem dłoni, ewentualnie połączonym z potrząsaniem medalionem. Potrząsany rytmicznie i ogrzany medalion wydzielał nieco więcej magicznej energii. Można było także przy okazji rzucania Znaków strzelać palcami, klaskać, przeciągać stawy w palcach, jaki kto tam tik miał, nie szkodziło to urokowi, a pomagało się skoncentrować.

Jako się rzekło, zlikwidowanie bariery nie było dla Geralta problemem. Tylko co dalej? Wypuścić dziecko w łapy tych zbereźników, tak pijanych, że nie odróżniali ni płci, ni gatunku, ni sztandaru… interlokutora… byłoby zbrodnią.

Dziecko spojrzało tymczasem na Geralta z wyrzutem pomieszanym z pobłażaniem. No tak, na oczach Anais pozwolił sprzątnąć sobie ochranianą osobę sprzed nosa. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczynka nie potraktowała go specjalnie poważnie, westchnęła tylko i rzuciła w kierunku lalki „o, popatrz, przyszedł ten wiedźmin-oferma batalionowa".

— To nie do końca było tak... — spróbował nieśmiało mężczyzna.

Dziecko zignorowało go z prawdziwie królewską wprawą i majestatem. Jednak po chwili, przerywanej dochodzącymi z zewnątrz jękami, westchnieniami oraz wołaniami wszelakimi, spojrzało na Geralta, pytając:

— Co tam się właściwie dzieje? Wojna? Oblężenie?

Wiedźmin się zasromał.

— Ekhm. Wojna. W pewnej mierze. Poniekąd. Tak jakby. Coś w tym stylu. Namiętności w każdym razie. Gwałtowne a silne, a niepowstrzymane.

W sumie, oblężenia jakie Anais znała, wybuchały z powodu kłótni kochanków, kombinował wiedźmin, uciszając swoje, równie słynne, co swarliwe, skrupuły.

Progenitura Foltesta patrzyła teraz na niego, jak na bardzo młodą i bardzo niewinną ofermę batalionową.

— A. Znaczy, orgietka. To mam siedzieć, zatkać uszy albo coś poczytać sobie i nie słuchać. I nie przeszkadzać. Przynieście mi jakąś książkę. — Gdyby w pobliżu przebywał akurat jakiś prawnik czy skryba, to absolutna autorytarność tonu, jakim wydała polecenie, ostatecznie obaliłaby wszelkie wątpliwości co do pochodzenia dziewczynki.

Geralt, chcąc nie chcąc, wyruszył z misją poszukiwawczo-eksploracyjno-grabieżczą. Wyszabrował książkę z sypialni Detmolda. Wybrał na chybił trafił, przelatując tylko, czy nie ma zbyt... anatomicznych obrazków (jedyną spełniającą warunki był zaawansowany podręcznik czarnej magii, ale wiedźmin doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie po tym, co dzieciak widział, to trochę uroków mu nie zaszkodzi, a się w czyszczeniu drogi do tronu przydać może).

— Proszę. — Geralt ostrożnie przełożył omszały tom przez barierę.

Z medalionem na wierzchu. Inaczej by nie przeszło.

— Wisiorek mi oddaj, kochanie — dorzucił.

Pobłażanie w oczach Anais przepastne było niczym Głębia Sedny.

— A czemu?

— Potrzebny mi jest.

— A do czego?

Wiedźmin się zawahał. Natchnienie wszakże przybyło mu z odsieczą.

— Do orgietki.

Mała westchnęła, skinęła głową, mruknęła domyślnie w kierunku lalki „pewnie ich jakaś magiczna ante... anty... antykonecepcja" i popchnęła medalion po podłodze, dodając zjadliwie „lepiej, żeby takie ofermy się nam za bardzo nie rozmnażały".

'

'

Ledwie się Geralt wyrwał z przestworu tego cielesnego – nie suchego, niestety, zdecydowanie wilgotnego i spoconego – oceanu na terena pozornie spokojniejsze, cichsze przynajmniej, jego wyostrzonego słuchu dobiegły jakieś potępieńcze jęki. Z lochów. Potępieńcze jęki niepokojąco przypominały klnącego elfy Roche'a.

„Szlag by to trafił, że też tego furiata nie można na moment nawet zostawić, nawet na minutę", jęknął w duchu wiedźmin, wyciągając miecz i schodząc. Biegiem, ale gdy na pierwszym podeście schodów prawie stratował jakąś parę, na oko damsko-męską, zmuszony był zwolnić, zacząć uważać, a także rzucić marzenia o w miarę cichym przejściu w cholerę. Nie da się przejść w miarę cicho, gdy każdemu krokowi towarzyszą oburzone wrzaski, narzekania na stąpanie po „nagniotkach" (Geralt przysiągłby, że stąpa raczej po innych częściach ciała), krzyki „gdzie leziesz, chuja mi zdepczesz, skurwysynie" i tym podobne atrakcje. Oczywiście, wiedźmin mógłby udawać kolejnego zagubionego zakochanego czy osobę autoerotyczną lub voyerystę, lub aseksualistę. Mógłby. Gdyby mijał tratowany przez siebie żywioł ludzki... istotowy... w milczeniu.

Geralt wszakże miał skrupuły. Skrupuły kazały mu za każdym razem głośno rzucać „przepraszam", „bardzo mi przykro", „naprawdę przepraszam", „dziękuję" i natychmiast zdradzały każdemu, kto znał ballady Jaskra („czyli, nie chwaląc się, calutkiemu Loc Muinne"), kto zacz po schodach omroczonych kroczy.

Szczęściem po kilku pierwszych zakrętach parki się wykruszyły. Spółkowanie spółkowaniem, nikt nie miał ochoty zaginąć na wieki w podziemnym labiryncie. Geralt odetchnął więc głęboko – i poczuł zapach krwi. Jeszcze lekki, niewykrywalny dla zwykłych ludzi, ale niewątpliwie krwi. Struchlał, sklął Roche'a, znów przyspieszył kroku i by druha ratować, bez chwili wahania rzucił się we wzmiankowany labirynt. Labirynt piwnic, lochów, pracowni szalonych alchemików i nie mniej szalonych magów, elfich saun, łaźni, basenów oraz innych obiektów relaksacyjnych, sal tortur i...

I w jednej z tych ostatnich znalazł Vernona. Przykutego do ściany. Nagiego. Zbroczonego krwią. Oraz Iorwetha. Z biczem w ręku.

Wiedźmin, znowuż w duchu westchnąwszy sobie, mordować bowiem nie lubił, a tu się raczej, doszedł do wniosku, bez tego nie obejdzie, skoczył ku elfowi.

– Geralt, cholera jasna, nie przeszkadzaj! – warknął, wykręcając szyję, by zobaczyć sytuację, Roche.

– Dbałość o towarzyszy to piękne uczucie, Gwynbleidd – zaintonował ironicznie partyzant – ale Dh'oine chwilowo twojej dbałości nie potrzebuje. W dobrych rękach jest.

Vernon sklął „chędożonego rasistę" pod nosem. Nieco teatralnie. Do Geralta, wiedźmina bywałego, zwłaszcza w sypialniach, zaczęło powoli dochodzić, jaką gafę popełnił.

– O – wyrzucił z siebie, wielce elokwentnie. — O. Ale że wy... społem... ze wszystkich istot... akurat tu, teraz się...

– Zjazd i polityka są jutro – oznajmił tonem wyjaśnienia Roche. – Geralt, wyjdź. Już.

– Mamy noc przed wielkim zjazdem królów i magów, zjazdem, który zadecyduje o nowym porządku świata – jął tymczasem tłumaczyć Iorweth. – Ostatnią noc starego świata. Prześwit między starym a nowym. Czas liminalny, moment przejścia. Carnav'àlle tedd.

– Pożegnanie z mięsem? – bąknął wiedźmin, ignorując syk Vernona „Geralt, spierdalaj".

Elf zaklaskał.

– Poprawna etymologia, nazwa się wywodzi z dawnych obrzędów odprawianych przed przednówkiem... Ale od wieków znaczy co innego: czas odwróconego porządku, łamania reguł, czy nawet nie, bo to czas amoralny z definicji, kiedy wszelkie normy ulegają zawieszeniu, wygięciu, przestawieniu, czas, który jest zwichnięty i w którym całość świata, życia, obyczaju, również zostaje zwichnięta, nie można więc jej już bardziej złamać, wyłamać się z już i tak wyłamanego...

– Dosyć tego chędożenia! – warknął Roche. – Mnie tu się już rany, cholera jasna, goją!

Iorweth obrzucił go taksującym spojrzeniem.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Dh'oine – stwierdził spokojnie i odszedł na drugi koniec pokoju, ostentacyjnie głośno stawiając kroki. – Dosyć to dosyć.

Ledwo Vernon odwrócił głowę, elf zaczął równie ostentacyjnie zwijać bicz.

– To nie było hasło – w tonie mężczyzny zabrzmiało coś na kształt zaniepokojenia.

– A bo ja wiem, czy takie jętki, jak Dh'oinne, są w stanie zapamiętać ustalone hasło? Zrozumieć koncept milla sàbhailteachd? Wątpię, tak właściwie, w subtelnościach teatru, odgrywania to wy nigdy za dobrzy nie byliście...

– A wy w przechodzeniu od słów do chędożenia. Czynów, znaczy. Ale w zakresie chędożenia. I widzisz, Geralt, coś narobił – sarknął Roche. – Usta się teraz skurwysynowi nie zamykają. I to nie w tym przydatnym sensie. Gdyby nie wzgląd na twoje białe włosy...

Wiedźmin sądził, że raczej wzgląd na zakute nadgarstki, bynajmniej nie jego, jednak pominął rzecz milczeniem, aluzję wreszcie zrozumiał i jął się wycofywać rakiem. „Zamknij dobrze drzwi i postaw jakąś harpię czy innego gargulca na straży", zawołał za nim Vernon.

Czuły słuch Geralta wyłapał jeszcze „Nie ma chędożonej mowy, nie będę cię błagał" i przesycone absolutną pewnością „ależ będziesz, będziesz, Dh'oine, noc jeszcze młoda", nim zawiasy drzwi, nadgryzione zębem czasu, wreszcie zaskoczyły, skrzypieniem, zgrzytem oraz łoskotem oddzielając go od... Carnav'àlle'u.

'

'

Strażnika panom pod drzwiami nie postawił. Nie miał jak. Gargulce gziły się w najlepsze z harpiami. Albo drugimi gargulcami. Widywał również zanurzone w objęciach powietrznej rozkoszy pary harpii. Widok ten, by przywołać słowa świętej pamięci króla Foltesta, przegiął pałę goryczy. A nawet wziął i zwichnął, ponieważ Geralt, wypompowany nadmiarem wrażeń, nie miał już ochoty skorzystać z faktu, iż stwory są rozproszone, i wziąć się za wykonanie zlecenia. Nie godzi się zresztą atakować przeciwnika, gdy ten ma opuszczone portki, choćby i metaforyczne.

Wiedźmin postanowił zawierzyć swoje smutki nocy a muzom, z wiatrem polnym się bratać, księżycowi wypłakiwać, od ludzi odejść chmurnie i dumnie - tak się jednak złożyło, że droga na błonia wypadła przez obozowisko Zakonu Płonącej Róży. Opustoszałe, prawda, równie jak pozostałe niespokojne, prawda, Geralt nie oczekiwał zresztą innego stanu rzeczy. Chyba że…

Jeśli istniał ktoś, kto w czasie Carnav'àlle'u umiał niezłomnie trwać przy swych zasadach, tym kimś mógł być tylko Wielki Mistrz.

'

'

W namiocie Zygfryda paliło się światło, doświadczenie nakazywało jednak nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Najpierw należało podejść bliżej. Posłuchać. Stłumione pojękiwania, ale to kawałek dalej. Powąchać. Nic, tylko zapach wosku, kopciu, pergaminu i wyprawionej skóry. Geralt uchylił połę namiotu, hamując odruchowe „przepraszam". Bo i przepraszać, na szczęście, nie miał za co.

Owszem, zastał Wielkiego Mistrza leżącego na pryczy – ale z książką. W wieczornym dezabilu, owszem – ale natychmiast pozapinanym. I uśmiechniętego szczerze, niewinnie, bez lubieżności, lubo z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

– Witaj, Geralt.

– Ty też, druhu. Nie przeszkadzam? Wiem, że dosyć późno, ale…

– W porządku, nie spałem – Zygfryd wstał, zamknął książkę (bez rycin, o ile wiedźmin zdążył zauważyć), gestem zaprosił gościa do namiotu. – Siadaj. Co cię sprowadza?

– Przyszedłem odetchnąć – wyznał Geralt. – W Loc Muinne jest aż duszno od… – zaciął się, wspomniawszy na wiek i nieledwie dziecięcą naiwność Wielkiego Mistrza. Chrząknął. – W Loc Muinne panuje atmosfera światowa, czyli dość obrzydliwa. Polityka, hazard, alkohol…

– I seks, jak to przed obradami – podsumował Zygfryd. Zauważył spojrzenie wiedźmina i parsknął śmiechem. – Na bogów, Geralt, nie praktykuję, ale przecież znam teorię. Słyszę, co się dookoła dzieje. Nie musisz mówić ze mną jak z dzieckiem.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to? – zdziwił się wiedźmin.

W trakcie rozmowy pojękiwania zdążyły przybrać na sile, w dodatku, tak na wyostrzony słuch, do zakonnego chóru dołączyły jeszcze dwa inne namioty. To na pewno było słyszalne dla zwykłego człowieka.

– Przeszkadza – zwykły człowiek wzruszył ramionami. – Ale radzę sobie. Na pokusy mam modlitewnik. Pomaga.

– Wierzę. Czyżbyś znajdował się w posiadaniu jedynego modlitewnika Zakonu?

Zygfryd nie przejął się kpiną w równym stopniu, co radosnym porubstwem na zewnątrz.

– Tutaj obozuje blisko pięciuset braci – stwierdził. – Wszystkich pilnować nie sposób, pojedynczych niesprawiedliwie. Gdy wrócimy do Tretogoru, wyznaczę pokutę.

– Pokuta, ostrzegam, może się rozminąć z celem. Mówię ci to jako człowiekowi, który zna teorię.

– Post i modlitwa – odrzekł spokojnie Wielki Mistrz, dowodząc, że zna dobrze tak teorię, jak swoich ludzi. – Żadnych kar cielesnych. Ale podobno przyszedłeś odetchnąć? Napijesz się przy okazji? Mam trochę wina z Toussaint. Lekkiego, trzeba naprawdę dużo wypić, by tym zgrzeszyć.

'

'

W miarę wlewania w siebie bezgrzesznego wina z Toussaint i wylewania z siebie wątpliwości, Geralt odczuł, że wraca do jakiej takiej równowagi. Temeria wydawała się do odratowania, Triss do odnalezienia, Letho z kolei wydawał się… cóż, właśnie zaglądać do namiotu i szybko stamtąd wycofywać.

– O, przepraszam…

– Nie! – Geralta z miejsca poderwało, na oślep sięgnął między poły namiotu, wymacał jakoś muskularne ramię królobójcy. – Wracaj! To nie to, na co… zaraza, to nawet nie wygląda, przecież on ma modlitewnik…

– Różne mają ludzie fetysze – odrzekł Letho. – Gdybyś wiedział, na co trafiłem w lochach…

– WIEM.

– Geralt, może przedstawisz swojego druha – wtrącił Zygfryd.

Po czym zakrzątnął się w poszukiwaniu dodatkowego pucharka. Albo karafki. Albo może najlepiej beczki, myślał Geralt, bezskutecznie próbując wciągnąć drugiego wiedźmina do środka.

– To nie jest druh, to…

– Letho z Gulety – skłonił się królobójca, twardo zaryty nogami w ziemię. – Składam uszanowanie, Wielki Mistrzu. Ale prawdę powiedziawszy, szukałem Geralta.

– Znalazłeś. Słucham.

– Może jednak wyjdziesz na zewnątrz? – zaproponował łagodnie Letho. – To dość prywatne.

Geralt przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, wietrząc podstęp. I róże. Mnóstwo róż, sądząc po intensywności zapachu, trzymanych w prawej ręce, skrytej za plecami. Na dobrą sprawę Letho mógł trzymać także skrytobójczy sztylet, niechby i ukryty w kwiatach, właściwie nie należało oczekiwać niczego innego. Ale skoro już się go przejrzało, można było przecież wyjść. Na chwilę. Osiłek miał przecież informacje o Triss. Karty do odkrycia, wiele spraw do wyjaśnienia, na pewno warto było go posłuchać.

– Użyłeś Aksji – uświadomił sobie Geralt, gdy Letho odprowadził go już na bezpieczną odległość i wciągnął w mrok między wozami z zaopatrzeniem.

– Tylko do wywabienia cię z namiotu – uspokoił go. – Na następne decyzje zamierzam wpływać już tradycyjnymi metodami, a jeśli odmówisz, cóż, odejdę jak człowiek kulturalny…

– Odmówię czego?

– Geralt – Letho uroczyście podsunął mu bukiet pod nos. – Poznajesz te kwiaty?

Kwiaty wyglądały zwyczajnie, jak to róże: dużo płatków, kwiatostany pojedyncze, okrągłe, kolce pod spodem. Świeżo zerwane, sądząc po… Zaraz, uświadomił sobie wiedźmin. W Loc Muinne nie było żadnych krzewów.

– Nie mów mi… Róże pamięci? Taszczyłeś je tutaj aż spod Flotsam?

– Owszem. Pamiętasz, co ci wtedy powiedziałem? Że nigdy nie zapomnę?

– Naszej dawnej znajomości, tak. Wspominałeś. Do rzeczy.

– Wierzysz w przeznaczenie? – drążył tymczasem Letho.

– Owszem, wierzę – Geralt cofnął się, gdy rozmowa weszła na niepokojąco znany tor, zastawił się bukietem. – Yennefer…

– To na nie pluń, jak w Angrenie. Chodźmy na siano.

– Że co? W Angrenie? O czym ty gadasz?

Królobójca, mimo inteligencji żywej jak srebro, wyraz twarzy miał z natury raczej tępawy, trudno więc było orzec: namyśla się, martwi czy popadł w stupor.

– A – mruknął wreszcie, wyraźnie rozczarowany. – Więc jednak nie odzyskałeś wspomnień.

– Jakie siano w Angrenie?

– Właściwie nie siano, tylko płaszcz – poprawił Letho łagodnym, na poły rozmarzonym tonem. – Bo to w lesie było, rosa na trawie... Chcesz, żebym ci opowiedział? – Nadzieja w tym pytaniu zabrzmiała aż nazbyt wyraźnie.

Geralt miesił nerwowo łodygi w ręku (sztyletu, odnotował mimochodem, w bukiecie nie było). Chciał. Pomijając sugestie, aluzje, półcienie i fakt, że Letho sukcesywnie zmniejszał dystans, niemalże przypierając go do wozu, owładnęła nim jakaś straszliwa, masochistyczna ciekawość. Kiedy odgadł zarys, chciał poznać detale. A wszystko przez to, uświadomił sobie, że znowu na siebie wpadli, po raz kolejny w oku politycznego cyklonu, że ponownie pachniały im róże pamięci, że w jego prywatnej pamięci królobójca wyraźnie mógł wypełnić dość dużą lukę, że wreszcie pół nocy oglądał, jak wszyscy chędożą na prawo i lewo, a wóz za jego plecami wypełniony był sianem aż po dyszel...

– Nie używasz Aksji, prawda?

– Wiesz, że nie.

Krótko mówiąc, wszystko sprowadziło się do tego, że Geralt, w przeciwieństwie do Letho, wierzył w przeznaczenie. I zamierzał dumnie wyjść mu na spotkanie, nawet, jeśli trochę gryzło w rzyć.

'

'

Zygfryd, zręczny teoretyk, wcale nie oczekiwał, że Geralt wróci, dlatego też zaraz po wysłuchaniu grzecznościowych przeprosin i wygłoszeniu równie grzecznościowego „Ależ nic nie szkodzi", wrócił na pryczę i zajął się lekturą. Prawdę mówiąc, w celu uniknięcia nie tyle pokusy, co śmierci z nudów. Bo też jaka to pokusa, gdy naokoło sami mężowie, żadnych niewiast? Powinien właściwie cieszyć się, że bracia chociaż tyle skromności wykazują, by nie sprowadzać towarzystwa pod święte zakonne sztandary…

– Zygfryd? Mogę wejść?

Towarzystwo pod sztandary sprowadziło się samo. W osobie Smokobójczyni, nadobnej, walecznej, bogobojnej przecież niewiasty, coś gorliwie korzystającej z zaproszenia do namiotu. Dusznego, uświadomił sobie Wielki Mistrz.

– Proszę – wstał, skłonił się dwornie. – Bardzo jestem rad, pani…

– Saskia. Przypominam, piliśmy bruderszaft.

– Co cię sprowadza, Saskia?

– Byłeś kiedyś jedynym trzeźwym na biesiadzie? – zapytała Saskia. – To teraz weź mój przydomek i stwórz analogię.

– Smokobój… A, tak. Ten drugi.

– Dziewicy się im zachciało! – jęknęła żałośliwie. – Całe Loc Muinne pieprzy się po kątach, oddział mi się rozsypał po okolicy, a ja siedzę sama w namiocie, bo mnie tytulatura zobowiązuje. A jak już wyjdę i kogoś spotkam, to nawet porozmawiać o pogodzie nie mogę, bo dzisiaj głupie „dobry wieczór" jest odczytywane jako zaproszenie do łóżka. No, ale przecież nie tylko ja się tutaj męczę, więc pomyślałam, może zajrzę do ciebie, ty jesteś kulturalny, swoje ideały, chociaż przestarzałe, masz, upierdliwy tytuł masz, pewnie nudzisz się jak ja…

Zygfryd słuchał, wzroku z Saskii nie spuszczając. Z twarzy Saskii, znaczy. Damę należało ratować zawsze, choćby i przed śmiertelną nudą. Zresztą, co tu kryć, był jej wdzięczny. Pokrewna dusza to pokrewna dusza, choćby i w krągłym… w wodzącym na pokuszenie ciele. A na pokusy miał modlitewnik. Solidny, grubo ponad pięćset stron, w twardej oprawie.

– Doceniam troskę – zapewnił. – I dziękuję. Napijesz się?

– Pytanie!

Zygfryd wygrzebał z kufra jeszcze jedną karafkę, rozlał wino do pucharów, po czym usiadł, podołek przygniótł modlitewnikiem, modlitewnik przycisnął łokciem – i jął zabawiać damę rozmową.

'

'

I wstał świt. Zarumieniony.

'

'

– Vernon? – mruknął Geralt; w głębi duszy sądził, że elf jednak nie przepuści okazji, chociaż, z drugiej strony, skoro przepuścił pod Flotsam… – A gdzie twój… towarzysz?

– Noc się już skończyła – odparł niezwykle rześko Roche.

– Zarżnąłeś? – spytał z niepokojem wiedźmin.

– Geralt, rozumiem, że się nie wyżyłeś wczoraj, ale miejże trochę modestii, obrady już trwają – zacmokał agent, podejrzanie ukontentowany. – Zamknąłem. W lochu. Przykutego kilkupudowym łańcuchem.

– A to aby nie jest złamanie etykiet…

– Nie słuchałeś tego jego chędożenia? Nie można złamać już złamanego. Poza tym, dla jego dobra to robię. Z altruistycznej troski. Tu mamy Zakon Płonącej Róży, że nie wspomnę o regularnym wojsku. Wiesz, co mu zrobi dowolna strona, jak go złapie?

Jak na istotę, która się troszczyła, to brzmiał wyjątkowo marzycielsko.

– Proces pokazowy? – sarknął Geralt.

– Pokazy tortur – mruknął Roche, teraz już na pewno rozmarzony.

Wiedźmin powstrzymał się od komentarza. Miał w końcu nie świntuszyć – a i dla jego dobra, uznał, lepiej będzie, jak zapomni wydarzenia zeszłej nocy. W końcu wyparcie podstawą higieny pracy w tym zawodzie.

– Nie przejmuj się, Geralt – dorzucił Vernon, źle zinterpretowawszy jego milczenie. – Na podłodze jest niecka, gdzie się zbiera woda, obok dawny odpływ kanalizacyjny, pić co skurwysyn ma, szczać gdzie ma, to są, jak na partyzantkę i jego pobyty w więzieniach, luksusowe warunki.

– I wypuścisz go niby?

– Tak zamierzam – potaknął agent, z niepokojącym naciskiem na „zamierzam". – O ile mi sprawy polityczne wielkiej wagi nie przeszkodzą.

– Jesteśmy na zjeździe królów. U progu nowego świata. Tu są same sprawy politycznej wagi najcięższej.

Roche westchnął, machnął ręką, jakby się od muchy uprzykrzonej opędzał.

– Cholera, Geralt, nie rób mi tu za sumienie dnia następnego. Skurwysyn da sobie radę.

'

'

„Saskia Smokobójczyni i cny mistrz Zygfryd do rana toczyli zaś poważne dysputy ideologiczne. Przez moment, tuż przed świtaniem, zdawało się nawet, że się nawzajem nawrócą i Saskia wyjdzie z namiotu zakonnicą, a Zygfryd bojownikiem o prawa nieludzi. Obowiązek wobec tych, co za nimi wcześniej poszli, powstrzymał jednak oboje. Obowiązek i złożone przysięgi. Do końca życia jednak Wielki Mistrz powtarzał, że istnieje na całym tym szerokim świecie jedna, jedyna pokrewna jemu dusza i że z tego faktu czerpie on otuchę w chwilach najcięższej próby".

Jaskier spojrzał na fragment sceptycznie. Propaganda ładna, ale może nieco zbyt oczywista, zbyt też ckliwa, rozlazła, ta końcówka, pokrewne dusze, to wszystko w jakieś takie sentymentalne tony uderza… Trzeba inaczej.

„Saskia Smokobójczyni, Dziewica wówczas z Aedirn, i wielki mistrz Zygfryd aż do samego świtania, jak ująłby to mój znajomy, Sigi Frądziak, społem sublimowali popęd, który wszyscy naokoło realizowali. Również, w przeważającej większości, pospołu".


End file.
